


what was written

by sasakiarisu



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Out of Character, both of them are ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasakiarisu/pseuds/sasakiarisu
Summary: Mitsui receives a note from an anonymous sender, while facing the budding feelings he has towards his best friend.
Relationships: Kogure Kiminobu/Mitsui Hisashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	what was written

**Author's Note:**

> hm, so i found this one while i was arranging my things. this was written a few years ago, so please prepare for the cringe you're about to read, haha.
> 
> here we go...

“What the fuck is this?” Mitsui grumbled to himself, his eyebrows furrowing at the sight of the paper he’s holding.

In his hand was a handwritten note telling him to come at the park near their school tomorrow. Someone had left it inside his lockers while they were at practice earlier, although it wasn’t addressed to anybody. Out of interest, he had read it-- assuming that it was for him since it was in his lockers-- but then became thoroughly perplexed by the message it contained. Come at the park near their school after classes? Why would that person want to meet him at the park instead of seeing him directly at school? And who could that sender possibly be? Although he hated overthinking about things, he can’t just stop wondering and finding answers to his questions, and it’s making him so annoyed right now. He questioned himself whether it was a good idea that he had read it or not.

_Ah, fuck this._

He crumpled the note in his hand.

“You okay, Mitsui-senpai?” one of the juniors in the club asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You look tense.”

“I’m fine.” he curtly answered, unknowingly striking fear in his teammates. He slung the duffel bag on his shoulder and kept the note inside his pocket. “I’m going now.”

“O-Okay.”

As he left the locker room, thoughts about the note came back to him once again. His head started to ache as he kept on thinking about it, and he already knew that this thing won’t let him get the sleep he wanted later that night. It irritated him, thinking about it, but secretly, he felt a little thrilled about the note. Even if it’s annoying that the sender wanted to remain anonymous, it still felt a little exciting to know who could they be. He’s hoping for a certain person, but he decided it was an impossible thing to happen. He just simpered and continued on his way home, noticing that the skies are already getting dark.

However, he didn’t notice that there was a pair of brown eyes watching him as soon as he left the campus.

* * *

Like he expected, he wasn’t able to get so much sleep because of the note and its sender. It was chemistry right now, and he just really wanted to sleep after all the thinking that he did last night. Still, he couldn’t get it out of his head, and until now, he still kept on guessing who sent him the note. He can hear his teacher talk about balancing chemical equations and such, but right now, he doesn’t care (and he never did, anyway). All he can think about is what will happen later after school, and who could the person behind this be. The thought of seeing them in person made his head (and his heart, as he fantasized about a _particular_ person meeting up with him) pound. He really wonders what this person wants from him.

He really feels so annoyed thinking so much about it.

His classes passed by with him just musing about these things. Lunch time came and Mitsui found himself walking his way to the rooftop, still preoccupied by the same thoughts. He found it really frustrating and tiring to think about them over and over, but he’s really itching to find answers and to figure things out. As he reached the place, he was surprised to see a familiar face eating his lunch right there. The guy looked his way and smiled gently, as the blue-haired teen felt his heart hammering wildly against his chest.

He cursed himself when he noticed that he’s acting like a teenage girl falling in love.

“Oh hey, Mitsui,” Kogure Kiminobu greeted him, adjusting his spectacles a bit. Mitsui’s gaze remained fixated on him for a while. “I didn’t expect you’d be here.”

“It’s more unusual that you are here,” he retorted, simpering a little. He plopped down beside the guy, as the other took a bite of his food. He then wondered why his friend was all alone right now. “Where’s Akagi?”

“He had something to finish, so he told me to go ahead and eat.” the bespectacled male answered. The shooting guard noticed a grain of rice on his teammate’s cheek and felt tempted to wipe it, but he restrained himself from doing so.

Instead, he just pointed it out. “Hey, you have rice on your cheek.”

“Where?” the boy rubbed his cheeks with his sleeves as the grain fell off. “Ah, haha. Thanks for telling me.”

“No problem,” he smiled, feeling a little _too_ happy about it. As he watched Kogure eat, Mitsui wondered why the guy chose to stay at the rooftop. He decided to ask him about it. “Hey. Why are you staying here, by the way?”

Kogure stopped eating and glanced at him when he heard the question. The air became silent after that, and Mitsui wondered if he said something wrong. The glasses-wearing lad looked a little different from usual, and there was this certain glint in his eyes that he hadn’t noticed earlier. The guy turned his head away from him and gazed somewhere else, as he became a bit bothered by that. Was there something that was boggling his best friend? Did his question bother him a lot?

Fuck.

Now he feels really stupid asking that.

“Well,” Kogure spoke up before he could even apologize for asking him. “I just really wanted to view the scenery from here. It’s beautiful.” then he smiled, as if he’s trying to convince him to believe. Mitsui looked skeptically at his companion.

But he decided not to push through with the questions in his mind. “Hm, okay,” he just mumbled, still feeling dubious about the answer. Both of them kept quiet for a while, until he noticed a chemistry book lying beside the other. He grabbed it and flipped through the pages, looking at his friend incredulously right after. “Are you seriously gonna study even during lunch break? C’mon man, you have to chill! You wanna skip classes with me after break?”

“Please _do not_ skip your classes,” the brown-haired boy reminded him, thoroughly emphasizing the words _do not_. “And I really don’t get this topic we’ve been discussing recently. I don’t understand how to balance these chemical equations.”

“Shit, that’s the topic earlier.”

“You know?” 

”Of course not.” 

The two of them ended up talking about random things-- from balancing chemical equations to basketball to other stuff. For a while, he forgot about the note and its sender, and all he can see is this guy in front of him. As they both talk and laugh together, Mitsui can’t help but to notice the abnormal rapid beating of his heart that only happens when he’s around the bespectacled boy. Even if he tries to shrug it off, there are just moments that he cannot. Even if he tries to deny that it’s because of Kogure that he feels this way, sometimes it’s just really obvious. He doesn’t want to admit, but Kogure Kiminobu can really manage to make him feel weird things. Weird, yet wonderful. That guy, no matter how ridiculous and cringey it may sound, completes his day. Just seeing his smile is enough to make his heart hammer wildly against his chest. 

And then, realization dawned to him.

He _likes_ Kogure Kiminobu.

He didn’t notice that he was staring at the boy until the other stood up and dusted his pants. “Hm, lunch must be over now. We should go back, I guess?”

“Y-Yeah.” he stammered, blushing.

He stood up and the both of them went down and strolled their way to their classrooms. Silence remained between the two of them, and Mitsui can hear his own heart thumping loudly in his ribcage. _Shit_ , he feels nervous when he shouldn’t be, and it’s driving him up the wall. Lost in different thoughts this time, he didn’t notice that they were already in front of Kogure’s classroom until the guy himself bid him goodbye.

“See you later at practice, Mitsui.” he said, smiling a little. There was something odd in that smile, and his eyes had that unidentifiable expression from earlier. The blue-haired teen was again disturbed by that.

“Yeah.” and he walked away, going to his own classroom this time.

He made up his mind right there. He’ll ask the bespectacled about his problem right after they finish basketball practice. At the thought, he suddenly remembered something.

_Shit, the letter._

* * *

He spotted a brown-haired girl standing under a tree when he arrived at the park after practice. Mitsui debated whether he should come or not because he was planning to talk to his best friend, but he decided to go since this thing has been boggling him ever since yesterday. Still, he couldn’t get it off his mind how Kogure was acting weird even during practice, and he’s really concerned with what’s happening to him. The shooting guard reddened when he realized that he’d been thinking about the bespectacled boy again, so he shook off his head and went straight to the girl.

“Hey,” he greeted the young lady, who crimsoned immediately after seeing him. “You must be the one who left that note in my locker, aren’t you?”

“Y-Yes,” the shy girl stuttered, unable to look at him directly in the eye. “I hope I didn’t bother you a lot. I’m really sorry for making you go all the way here. I-I am Natsumi, by the way.” 

“What is it that you wanted from me?”

The girl was taken aback by the question. “E-Eh?”

“Why did you leave that note in my locker?” Mitsui asked. Somehow, he just wanted to know and leave right after because his mind kept on traveling _somewhere else_. “What is it that you wanted from me?”

“A-ano, actually, I asked you to come here because I wanted to tell you something,” the brunette’s ears flushed red, as Mitsui took note of the color of her eyes. They were brown, hazel-like, frustratingly similar to the eyes of _someone_ so familiar. “I-I’ve been meaning to say this to you for so long now. E-Ever since I-I’ve started watching a-all of your g-games, y-you’re the one who caught my eye. Y-You’re, you’re really amazing, a-and I… I really felt so drawn to y-you. I really a-admire you a lot. And I…” and there was a pause, and in a flash, he saw Kogure and that obscure expression he had earlier in his mind. “I really wanted to say that I really l-like you, Mitsui-sa-- Eh?!”

“Sorry,” he apologized to Natsuko-- Natsumi, whatever her name was-- as he ran off to his best friend’s house. “I have to go.”

“Wait, M-Mitsui-san!”

He can hear the lass scream his name out loud as he ran away, but he’ll just deal with it some other time. He’ll just apologize later, but for now, he really had to see Kogure. Shit, he’s really making him worried, and it’s annoying. He’s getting confessed to, which should make him real happy, but all he can think about is the guy. It doesn’t help that the girl and him shared similar features, because while the girl was confessing to him earlier, all he can see back then was him. He had to meet him now, or he’ll get insane thinking about him over and over. As soon as Mitsui reached their residence, he rang the doorbell.

A woman in her mid-forties opened the door. Kogure’s mother smiled at him when she saw him in front of their doorway. “Oh hi, Mitsui-kun. Come in first.”

“Ah, thank you,” he bowed and entered their house, feeling a little shy. All of a sudden, he became nervous, so he decided to break the silence by asking for the guy he wanted to see. “I-Is Kiminobu here?”

“Yeah. He must be studying in his room right now,” the kind lady replied, as she prepared him a glass of water. The young man tried to suppress a smile when he imagined the guy studying. Kogure definitely is the opposite of him. “Please sit down first. I’ll call him for you.”

“Thank you, Kogure-san.”

As Kogure’s mother went upstairs to call his son, Mitsui contemplated. He must be really crazy to leave the girl all of a sudden while she was confessing to him, but he just had to see _him_. The blue-haired teen may be an idiot for doing that, but he just really wanted-- no, he _needed_ to know what’s going on inside his best friend’s mind. He’s done a lot for him, and maybe this time he could do something for the guy. Maybe it’s his turn to make him happy now.

He heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

“M-Mitsui?” Kogure mumbled out as he looked at the surprise visitor. His own eyes lingered on the guy until he snapped him out of his thoughts with his question. “Wha-What are you doing here?” 

“Hey.” he approached him as the other looked staggered at the sudden advance.

“D-Do you need something from me?”

“Nah, I just really wanna talk to you,” he said, as Kogure stared at him confusingly (and if his eyes are not deceiving him he swears he can see the male’s cheeks redden). He blushed when he felt the boy’s eyes on him. “I-I mean, you’ve been acting weird earlier. You’ve been so off, and I just wanna know if you got a problem or something.”

“Ah,” the brunet smiled, the way he did earlier. Mitsui tried to figure out something from that, but he didn’t get anything. “I’m sorry for that. I… I wasn’t feeling really good earlier, but I’m fine now.”

“No.”

“E-Eh?”

“No, you’re lying. There must be something more than that,” he said, as he looked directly at the guy’s brown eyes. He neared him even more, invading his personal space. “You say different things from what your eyes are telling me. I wanna know what’s bothering you.”

Kogure gazed directly at him, and at that moment, Mitsui found his breath being taken away by the guy in front of him.

“Okay, fine,” the bespectacled boy sighed afterwards, giving up. The slightly taller teen grinned at that, but then as if he remembered something, Kiminobu quickly looked back at him once again. “But wait. A-Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere else right now?”

“Is that your way of escaping from telling it to me?” Mitsui narrowed his eyes at the guy, until he realized the implication of the question. “Wait, you know?”

Kogure kept silent.

“Hey. You knew, didn’t you?” he asked once again, as a bright red blush spread across his best friend’s cheeks.

“I-I just happened to be there and overhear her ,” the brunet admitted, avoiding the taller teen’s gaze. “I-I heard her talking about planning to confess to you before she placed t-the note inside your locker. I-I was the last one in the room before practice started s-so I was able to see her leave it there.”

Mitsui became puzzled at that. “Then why didn’t you tell me then?”

And there was silence once again.

As if the same scene earlier at the park was happening again, the ears of the boy in front of him turned red, and he kept his gaze away from Mitsui. There was embarrassment evident in his expression, and the guy looked a little upset. The sight made the shooting guard actually wonder what’s the deal with discovering the girl leaving a note in his locker and telling it to him, until a _certain_ idea popped inside his mind.

He felt blood rushing to his cheeks at the sudden thought.

After a (very) long period of them not speaking, Kogure finally responded to his question. “I-I guess I was upset about that,” he confessed. “I-I know it sounds so ridiculous-- and please do not laugh at me for this-- but it- it didn’t just suit me well, that someone is planning to confess to you,” and then out of embarrassment, the lad in glasses covered his face with his hands. “Ah, now I feel so ashamed. I-I’m really so--”

“I rejected her,” the scarred shooting guard blurted out, as the brunet’s eyes widened behind his glasses. He then became aware of what he said and blushed brightly. “I-I mean, I’ve yet to tell her but I’m planning to reject her. I wasn’t able to give her any answer because I had to go here and see you.”

“E-Eh?” Kogure looked even more surprised at what he said. “Wh-Why did you do that?”

“Because you’re _worrying_ me, okay?!” he told him, feeling ashamed even more. Shit, why can this guy make him act like this? It makes him so annoyed. “You just suddenly acted all weird, so of course it would worry me! T-The others are worried as well, s-so--”

“Thank you, Mitsui,” the other lad wrapped his arms around his frame, and Mitsui felt the tips of his ears turn red. “Thanks for being concerned about me.”

The taller teen remained on his position, unsure of what to do. He never imagined his best friend (crush) hugging him like this, and now that he did, his stupid heart pounded wildly against his chest. Why did Kogure do that? Why did he have to hug him? Now, his heart cannot calm down anymore. He’s really doomed if the other boy hears how loud his heartbeat is.

“I-I’m really sorry if I worried you so much,” the brown-haired lad apologized as soon as he broke away from the embrace. “B-but you didn’t have to leave her alone! Y-You can always talk to me whenever you wanted to. Now, I feel guilty for that.”

“Eh. You’re far more important that anyone else, anyways.”

Kogure turned into a tomato at that.

“P-Please…” the guy diverted his glance away from him, as Mitsui just chuckled. He’s so fucking cute. “Stop saying such things.” 

“Why?”

“I’m so embarrassed!”

“Why are you so embarrassed?”

“B-Because…” he trailed off, the bright tint on his cheeks not fading. At the pause, the beating of his heart sped up again. “B-Because…”

“ _I like you_ ,” Mitsui muttered out, out of the blue. The sudden declaration shocked Kogure as the color of his cheeks intensified even more. Fuck, why did he confess all of a sudden? He wanted to kick himself for being an idiot. “W-Well yeah, that’s why I’m rejecting the girl. That’s why I ran here. Because I like you.”

Silence prevailed for a moment. It made Mitsui feel so uneasy.

“Hey. Say something, will yo--”

“ _I like you, too_ ,” Kogure smiled at him. Hisashi wondered if he did get what meant, but the unexpected confession made his heart pound abnormally. The other scratched his cheek as he glanced away from him. “Well, I-I did, w-way back during our freshman years. M-Maybe, that’s why I was upset about someone confessing to you. I-I guess I’m just so scared y-you’ll be out of my reach anymore.”

The shooting guard stared at the bespectacled guy in his surprise. Right now, he can’t hear anything besides the thump thump inside his chest. It was unbelievable that he’d hear the same words come out of the brunet’s lips, but then again, the two of them shared a lot of memories together. It seemed like a dream, it was so surreal, but it was _real_. Even if it sounds to good to be true, Kogure Kiminobu actually reciprocated his feelings. The guy he liked likes him back, and he can’t express the overflowing amount of happiness he’s feeling right now.

“Does-- Does that mean that I can call you _Min-kun_ now?” he excitedly asked the other, who just smiled at the question.

“W-Well, if that’s what you want, _Hisashi-kun_ ,” he answered, his smile brightening. Mitsui reddened at that. “But, you have to talk to the girl who confessed to you. It’s not just right that you left her there.”

“I’ll talk to her tomorrow,” he reassured the guy, as he embraced him. It was Kogure’s turn to blush. “For now, I wanna stay with you.”

“Ah, please. I’m so embarrassed already.”

“Hehe.”

-

“I’m really sorry, but I like someone else already,” he gently said, as per his _boyfriend’s_ advice. Mitsui had no idea how to reject her without being so blunt and hurtful, and he was glad that Kogure was there to help him. “I’m sure there’s someone out there that you deserve. You’ll get to find him soon.”

“I-I see,” the girl looked down sadly at her feet and smiled dejectedly. “I-I’m sorry for bothering you yesterday. I hope you become happy with your special someone.”

“Thank you.”

As soon as their talk ended, he went to the spot where his Min-kun was waiting for him. The bespectacled boy had a soft smile painted on his face, and the sight made his heart beat loudly. The guy then greeted him and asked him how it went.

“How did it go?”

“It was fine. She was understanding, and I’m glad she is,” he replied with a sigh.

“I’m sure she’ll find someone else for her,” Kogure told him, still with the ever gentle smile. “Let’s just hope for the best for her.”

“Yeah,” then his stomach grumbled. His boyfriend chuckled at that.

“We should go eat now, hm?” the other asked in a teasing tone.

“S-Shut up!”

**-owari-**

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it! i hope you liked it (even if i don't). i'm not particularly fond of the way i wrote this one even if it underwent major editing already, but it's better now, lol. so thank you for reading, and i hope you all have a nice day! love you guys...


End file.
